


Teenage Domesticity

by merryfortune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Relationship Goals, self indulgent fluff, semi secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is sitting in Tsukishima's lap whilst they watch a movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Domesticity

   Yamaguchi could feel Tsukishima’s warm breath on his ears. His head rested on Tsukishima’s shoulders and he sat within Tsukishima’s spread. He was warm. Yamaguchi could feel Tsukishima’s bulky headphones poke him. Tsukishima’s arm was laid out across the back of the lounge and brushed past Yamaguchi. They were comfortable and perhaps even a tad snuggly, resting as they were.

   It was a Sunday evening and everyone in Tsukishima’s family was out, except him because he wasn’t interested in some late night shopping. They all knew Yamaguchi was over. Whether or not they knew that they were so casually intimate, beyond that of close friends, was a different story to spin for another day.

   The television was on mute with subtitles. The only audio they had was the metal music Tsukishima was fond of. It sounded tinnier than it normally would have since it was playing without headphones or a proper speaker. Instead, Tsukishima’s phone was propped up inside of an empty cup which was giving it some boost in volume. Yamaguchi said it was a life hack he had stumbled across online but Tsukishima didn’t really hear the difference. He only heard the lack of growls.

   Tsukishima mindlessly stroked Yamaguchi’s hair. It was thick and coarse. It wasn’t all that greatly looked after but he couldn’t talk, he kept his hair short because when it got too long it generally tended it get oily and he didn’t really know how to reduce that. Tsukishima let his head loll closer towards Yamaguchi’s. In his periphery, just beyond the boundaries of his glasses, Tsukishima could see that Yamaguchi was smiling and his many, many freckles.

   If it weren’t for the violent anime – Yamaguchi’s pick – and the violent music – Tsukishima’s pick – this scene could be sickeningly sweet. And it was for them; maybe not for more conventional couples but this was bliss for these two.

   An orangey explosion blossomed on the television screen. ‘The good guys won!’ Yamaguchi piped up; as though he wasn’t surprised by the outcome (he has read the manga) and as though Tsukishima couldn’t tell. ‘Victory kiss?’

‘...Victory kiss.’ Tsukishima agreed with a faint trace of an exasperated sigh in his breath.

   The two poised their faces to kiss but neither peeled their eyes away from the television screen. Tsukishima caught the corner of Yamaguchi’s chapped lips. It was an awkward peck; a clash of lips and cheek that was completely uncoordinated and sappy. There was a reluctance to stop though even though it was kind of weird. The two just loved contact: affection between them was quick but plentiful.

   Yamaguchi finally pulled away from Tsukishima which was a mutual action. Yamaguchi smiled to himself rather broadly. From kissing Tsukishima, he could taste a juicy strawberry twinge from their afternoon snack. He nestled against Tsukishima who blushed. Yamaguchi practically melted in Tsukishima’s laps.

   Life is wonderful.


End file.
